


Excitement

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice is excited about the world, no one understands; Robin does.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Excitement

She couldn't help it. Everything was so new to her. She'd seen a few of the things outside of her tower, inside vials papa had brought her to try to bri g her the world. But he couldn't bring her everything. And her books just weren't the same. And it'd been close to a decade since he'd been able to be near her long enough to give her something himself.

She stopped to smell the flowers, she sat in the sun, she felt the world in her own way. The way she had always wanted to, almost. She had the world but it really wasn't much when she was alone. She'd tried to share her excitmenet but no one ubderetood it. Shebwas excited by things evwryone else called trivial. She didn't see how. She hadn't been able to be a part of the world for so long. They took ot for granted, but she didn't. And Alice didn't really care, she'd still do it. But she wanted to share how happy she was with someone, it usually just ended in thrm not being as excited as she was. Or saying she shouldn't be. But why not? 

Alice laughed at the winds tickle, an all too unfamilar sensation.   
"Right there lass?" She blinked and shook jer head. A familar phrase out of an unfamilar face. The words still a blurry mess at times.   
"Aye, fine thanks."  
"What's funny?"   
"The air it tickles. Very exciting."  
The face sceunched up in confusion, and maybe even fear. "It's just wind." And then she was alome with nature again. Alice sighed, it didn't matter but why didn't anyone else see how exciting the world was. 

Alice was bouncing exciterly about something. 

"Ever had a picnic before?" Robin asked her. 

"Not really?"   
"Yeah, I can tell. You look excited." 

Alice agreed and thry headed to their destination. The smallest things getting Alice's attention becquse theybwere arill new to her in comaprison to how long she'd been locked in the tower. Robin was almost as excited as Alice was, her wnthusiasm rubbing off on her and the way Alice saw things with such optimism bringing a smile to her face. 

"Bit windy," Robin apologized. "Sorry don't knlw how to check the weather without my phone." 

Alice looked absolitley baffled. Why was Robin apologizing? The wind was awesome! 

"I like wind, it tickles."  
Robin npted Alice's point. She wasn't wrong. She'd never thoight about it. Alice paused, would Robin be confused by that? Wveryine else had. 

"Never thought of it thst way. Good way to look at it." 

They gathered a few rocks to weigh down the blanket and had their picnic. It was a gold date. At least robin hoped this was a date.


End file.
